


Colress Machine 1103

by MaggotKid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternative universe - pokemon fusion, Body Horror, all ships are only slight, certain ships are portrayed as bad and a lil toxic, tone's all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggotKid/pseuds/MaggotKid
Summary: A failed experiment involving the Team Leaders and their legendaries leads to pain, chaos and general disaster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this is surely somethin. This AU is somewhat based off the fusion AU by https://incorrect-rainbow-rocket-quotes.tumblr.com/ !! This whole fic's a little weird but I hope you like it XvX

“Soooo.. are you gonna tell us why you dragged us to your weird little lab at seven in the morning? Or are we just supposed to.. find out?”

“QUIET, you incessant vermin.. Colress is one of my lead scientists. I'm sure he has everything under control..”

Colress had gathered one team leader from each region into one room, and asked them specifically to bring the legendaries they'd obtained during their reign. It just so happens that Colress had also made this request incredibly early, incredibly suddenly, and asked everyone to come as soon as possible. Nobody really wanted to be here, but they were afraid Ghetsis would have them executed if they made Colress upset. So they came, and waited.

“Thank you so much for coming! I know it was somewhat on short notice..”

“Make it quick. I doubt the Magma base can last a second without me. Tabitha’s probably broken something by now..”

“Oh it won't take long! I just wanted you all to witness.. this~”

Colress gestured to the massive machine at the front of the room, almost comically covered up with a shiny blue sheet. The bosses all mumbled to each other, either in annoyance or curiosity.

“Does he really think the sheet’s covering whatever that is?”

“Of course not! He's doing it for the dramatic flair~ I can appreciate a little Je Ne Sais Quoi to this whole thing ~”

“Whatever. I abandoned a perfectly good business opportunity for this. If I wasn't here while you all were distracted, Team Rocket could have wiped all of you out by now.”

A little Panpour wandered by and grabbed each pokeball the leaders had brought, carefully handing each over to Colress. Colress gave him a little pat on the head before loading the pokeballs into whatever device was before all of them. After a few beeps and a click sound, Colress dramatically ripped the sheet off of the device.

“BEHOLD! Colress Machine number 1103!-”  
“So modestly named..”

“Or as I like to call it! Project Potential! With this device, I will be able to bring out the true strengths of each of your legendary pokemon!! You see, using electromagnetic waves to enhance-”

“How long did you say this was going to take again? I kinda have a d- important meeting with Kukui. In like an hour so if this isn't over by thennn.. I may just pass.”

“Hate to say it, but bug boy’s right. If I wanted to listen to someone rave about weird science I'd ask Maxie about his plan again.”

“Are you sure you don't just like listening to me talk, Archie?”

“That could be the case~ Or I just like hearing what you're passionate about.”

Colress could feel the tension in the room as everyone was slowly getting more and more sick of the situation or completely ignoring him to flirt or fiddle with the Rotomdex the blue sad one brought for some reason. He tried waiting patiently for the commotion to stop but it didn't seem to. Getting impatient, he practically shouted

“IT MAKES YOUR LEGENDARIES STRONGER. THERE. ARE YOU IN OR OUT?”

“See! That was much easier and quicker. I appreciate your enthusiasm, mon cherie~”

“Thank you, shall I begin?”

No response, but just a sort of collective shrug and/or nod from each team leader. Clearly nobody here was a morning person.. or took him seriously for that matter. He'd fix that. He'd certainly fix that and watch them come crawling back to him for whatever they needed. Which meant more funding on his part, and validation! It's a win win.

With the slam of a button, the machine started to buzz and emit a faint glow. The monitor above displayed each pokemon one by one. Mewtwo, Giratina, Kyogre, Groudon, Kyurem, Yvetal and Lunala. Several different numbers and graphs displayed themselves on screen as Colress smirked. This was it, this was it. Suddenly, in what seemed like an instant, the machine powered down and the lights went dim. In what also seemed like an instant, the skull boss rushed towards the machine and grabbed the pokeball that contained Lunala. He chucked it at the ground, snickering and awaiting what had become of it.

…

The ball opened to reveal nothing but empty space as it clattered to the floor. Each of the bosses stared at the empty ball before slowly shuffling over to grab their own respective pokeballs. One by one, each of them opened to show they were completely hollow. Colress appreciated the brief few seconds of silence before the Aqua leader was grabbing him by his lab coat collar and nearly shouting at him.

“You think this is funny?! What did you do to them??”  
“Rest assured! T-this wasn't what I had in mind, but. But I can find a way to reverse it in no t-”

“This was a setup!”  
Shout Giovanni from the other side of the room  
“I knew he was getting a little too chummy with the Champion.. he used our trust to take us down. Didn't you?”

“Not at all!! I swear, this is genuinely unplanned! Apologies, but you'll need to.. wait a few weeks before you get your legendaries back.. at least”

Archie practically tossed him to the ground as they all exit Colress’s lab, bickering about what a traitor he turned out to be. How they never trusted him in the first place. This was a detriment to both his reputation and his research.. Colress rushed over to the device and quickly typed away. The monitor displayed each legendary, as if they were perfectly fine. Just to test, he clicked to observe the vitals and state of Mewtwo, the first in line. The chart that got pulled up displayed the silhouette of a human body. (Luckily with its vitals in check). He swiped to check the rest of the legendaries as he saw the same results for each. Human bodies.. current location.. residing at the rainbow rocket hideout..

Maybe this wasn't such a detriment at all.. :)

Colress Machine No. 1103 - Successful ? :D


	2. Chapter 2

That night, everything seemed to go back to normal in the Rainbow Rocket manor. Well. As normal as a household can be with six pissed off villains, all refusing to speak at the moment. Guzma had even created a dartboard in the kitchen with a crude doodle of Colress’s face taped onto the bullseye. He didn't mind as much, but it was sure to get a kick out of someone. 

In the dead of the night though, an agonizing scream came from the top floor. Giovanni’s room. Each leader exchanged an uncomfortable glance before Guzma was the first to speak up.

“....So we have two options here.. One. Labcoat McGee decided robbing us wasn't enough and is now here to murder us. Or Two. Giovanni has finally croaked, and we all get to witness his heart attack from downstairs. Which do you prefer?”

The phone rang on the wall as Ghetsis slowly shifted over to answer it.

“Residence of Team Neo-Plasma-”  
“WE ARENT CALLING IT THAT”  
“Ghetsis speaking. What do y-”

A familiar voice began frantically shouting over the phone, before he could even finish.

“MY LORD, thank Arceus you answered.”  
“Colress. I'm not interested in speaking to you at the moment, you better have a damn good excuse to call”  
“Don't worry, I do! So you see.. about your legendaries..”  
“I'm aware what you did to them. Cut to the chase.”  
“Right. Um.. oh boy, how do I say this.. all of you are in for a world of pain. Don't leave the house for a while.. I'm incredibly sorry, come to me if things get catastrophic..”  
“What?”  
“Gotta go, bye.”

Colress hung up the phone, just in time to hear the obvious sound of several things breaking upstairs. Followed by Giovanni's heavy breathing and the faint buzzing of something above them. Finished off by the lights in the house completely going out.

“Okay maybe we need to check on him.”

“Agreed.”

…..

“Not it.”

“Not- fuck.”

Guzma head upstairs, a little flashlight in hand. The atmosphere was something akin to a horror movie, dimmed lights, creaky floorboards, the whole nine yards. Every slight noise would send him into a slight panic and made him regret coming here more and more. Until he finally reached Gio’s room. He nudged the door open and peeked inside

“Hey Boss? You okay in there..? Not.. dead on the floor or replaced by a scientist, I hope.”

Giovanni stood in the center of the room, staring at the floor. He looked limp, like a puppet with its strings cut. Guzma could notice his hands twitching ever so slightly, along with the occasional mutter of something he could quite decipher. Guzma approached with caution. 

“Is this a.. grieving process? You miss your mewtwo this badly?”

The name seemed to trigger something, as Guzma was flung back against the wall by nothing and pinned there. Giovanni (or whatever had taken his place) slowly turned around to show something was definitely wrong. There was a purple glow to his eyes, now shrouded by mist. His body seemed weirdly angular, and Guzma had only now noticed two small horns on Gio’s head. They kind of resembled a mewtwo’s..

Giovanni didn't say a word as he stared Guzma down. With a simple snap, Guzma was slowly lifted up and held in the corner of the room. The thing formerly known as Giovanni kept staring at him. He seemed to be observing him, but there was a look in his eyes insinuating that much more was going on in his head. After a brief uncomfortable silence, Guzma suddenly dropped to the floor and the house lights turned back on. “Giovanni” walked out of the room and back downstairs, leaving Guzma alone to wonder what the fuck just happened

After Guzma had calmed himself down, he headed downstairs to inform or warn the others of what was going on. Only to see the curtains had been burned to a crisp and kitchen floor was near flooded. And in the middle of it all stood the Magma and Aqua leaders, holding each other and staring off into space. Both seeming petrified while smoke and steam came off of the two of them. Guzma stared, also pretty terrified and was met with Cyrus sitting next to him, acting like nothing had ever happened.

“...W-”  
“The Red One burst into flames and burnt whatever he touched and The Blue One can control water and tried to put him out. Now they're both glowing a bit. It's best not to question it.”  
“..Well you're calm about all of this..”  
“It's best not to waste any spirit on the two of them. Is Giovanni okay?”  
“I think he's possessed.”  
“Hm. Interesting.”  
“That's all you have to say about that?”  
“Go bother someone else, White One.”  
“Sheesh, fine”

Guzma began walking off before turning back

“Oh! One more th-”

Cyrus wasn't there anymore. Just an empty spot on the couch where he once was.

“Ohhh goddddd..” 

The Plasma and Flare bosses head out of their respective rooms to witness what was going on. Ghetsis looked on in intrigue and fascination while Lysandre seemed more worried about the singed curtains than the two quite literally steaming men standing on a table in each other's arms. 

“What on earth is going on down here?!”

“Ok so.. Maxie and Archie destroyed the place and Cyrus suddenly vanish- wHERE IS GIOVANNI?!”

Lysandre rested a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, evidently no avail.

“He’s seemed off all day, and he's not in the.. best shape. I'm sure he hasn't gone far.”

“But he was acting all weird and.. when I saw him he was able to flick off lights and pin me to walls without touching me and-”

He was cut off by the sound of some kind of small explosion coming from the downstairs bathroom, followed by the loud thud of the door falling to the ground. “Giovanni” walked out slowly, completely calm and collected.. it seemed. He gave the same empty stare paired with limited movement Guzma was now familiar with. Gio slowly stepped closer and closer, moving limp like some sort of undead. Lysandre and Guzma didn't realize they were gripping onto each other in fear until Giovanni fell to his knees before them. The life seemed to return to his face and movement as he stared at the two in.. what may have been shock.

“Mon ami, may I ask as politely as I can- what's happened to you???”

“What's happening to anyone here at this point, Gio??”

Giovanni just continued looking around in terror and occasionally twitching or grabbing at his arms like he was holding them back from doing something. 

“I.. don't know what's going on. But what I do know. Is that I'm not fully in control, so whatever happens don't-”

And with that he returned to his blank-faced monotony as he began levitating slightly, warranting a shared shriek from Lysandre and Guzma. Whatever was taking Giovanni's place seemed to be searching for something or someone, moving desks and chairs without even touching them.

“Do you guys mind if Colress shows up for a while?”

“WHAT?!”

“This is all incredibly fascinating, and while I know you're on bad terms with him.. this seems like the exact kind of mania and chaos he'd enjoy~”

“GHETSIS, NOW ISN’T THE TIME”

“Putain de lâche, just let him!! That scientist is probably the reason this is happening in the first place! He can undo it!”

“FAIR POINT, PLEASE HURRY”

Colress sat at his desk, drinking his (Okay he lost count after fifth) cup of coffee for the night. Traitor, untrustworthy, failure of science, liar.. Who do they think they are? To make matters worse, he still couldn't figure out what was going on with his Colress Machine.. that had taken him forever to make and now it's all gone to waste. His phone rang from the other side of the room and he sleepily scoot himself over to get it. 

“You've reached Colress.. how may I help you tonight?”  
“You're still awake, perfect!”  
“Oh.. Lord Ghetsis.. shocked to hear from you after.. you know.”  
“We can put that behind us, I request your arrival immediately.”  
“...Why would you need help from a traitor like me anyways? Why should I help you?”  
“My beloved doctor, surely you know I meant no ill intent. Simply frustration from losing what was essentially the crown jewel of my victory. Nothing against you.”  
“..I guess that's one way to say it. How urgent is this, anyway?”  
“I wouldn't say too urgent, but don't y-”

“CUT TO THE FUCKIN CHASE, HE COULD KILL US”  
“I DON'T WANT TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF SOME TACKY MOBSTER..”

“...Ghetsis, what's going on?”  
“Alright fine. Three of the residents here seem to suddenly possess supernatural abilities, and one of them’s missing. It's startling Bug-Boy and Flame-Hair, so at least come to calm them down and witness this phenomena.”  
“Supernatural.. say no more. I'll be there as soon as I can!”  
He wasn't sure if it was the news or the cups of coffee finally setting in but he was hit with a wave of energy. Whatever was going on could make up for the research he lost with the Colress Machine! He rushed out the lab door, not looking back.  
Conveniently missing the Xurkitree peeking its head out of the next door lab.

Colress entered the Rainbow Rocket manor, only to look at what looked like a crime scene. Everything was either shifted out of place, burning, or soaked. Archie and Maxie were sitting on the kitchen table, Guzma and Lysandre were on the floor, grabbing onto each other in fear and Ghetsis was.. Ghetsis was also there. 

“Well.. this is certainly something. Have any of you seen-”

He suddenly felt something pinning him to the floor, yet there was nothing in front of him. Before he could question what was going on, a strange purple blur appeared before him. The blur slowly materialized into a more humanoid shape before taking the form of… Giovanni?  
The thing wrapped its hands around Colress’s neck and gripped as tight as it could. It had a look of pure rage on its face as Colress gasped.

“You.”  
“E-evening, Giovanni.. What's… all of this?”  
“Fix This.”  
“I’m sorry..?”  
“This Prison. Fix It. You did this.”  
“What did I do?! W-what do I have to do w-”

Colress noticed a thrashing tail behind him and two blunt horns on “Giovanni's” head. 

Mewtwo.  
The Colress Machine.  
Oh Lord.

Colress was quickly slammed against the ceiling before the things grip finally loosened and Colress was dropped. “Giovanni”.. or. Mewtwo began preparing some kind of psychic blast before Ghetsis and Guzma interfered. Ghetsis holding onto and shielding Colress and Guzma trying his damnedest to hold back Gio.

“Break it up, break it up! So we've come to the conclusion that Mr.Scientist over here caused all of this. So either he's fucking with us.. or actually doesn't know how to reverse it. Which is it?”

“...I don't know how it happened in the first place.. I can.. try. To undo it but it would take.. time.”

“I honestly don't know what has all of you bent out of shape. If I was the one affected, I would be thrilled!”  
“Lord Ghetsis..”  
“Think about it, the power of a legend at your fingertips.”  
“Lord Ghetsis, please..”  
“Honestly, your plans would run a lot smoother and probably be a lot easier if you had such powers.”  
“Lord Ghetsis.. you aren't helping”

“Actually.. you have a point~”

“..Is this.. Mewtwo or Giovanni?”

“Not quite sure ourselves.. but you bring up an interesting point. Think of the destruction that could be caused with this.. I could rule this world.. Nothing could stop me.”

“Great, look what you've done. Now he's absolutely gonna kill us. If I die, give all of my earthly possessions to Golisopod.” 

“You don't need to worry. Nothing of that sort will be happening- What do you mean nothing of the sort?? I coul- Nothing of the sort, m o r t a l.”

Colress was lifted by nothing yet again and felt a grip around his neck.

“You will be spared. But I can assure you. This will not be a permanent thing. You are going to reverse it. Doesn't matter when, but you will. Or you will crumble along with your lab.”

“U-understood.. please put me down.”

Colress was flung into the kitchen table, taking both Maxie and Archie down with him.

“Do not disturb me.”

“Giovanni”(?) head upstairs, leaving the entire downstairs area in shambles. There were several moments of silence as everyone simply tried to process what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Colress sat up to notice several burn marks on his skin and shards of glass stuck in his arms and legs. He could tell this was something he was going to need to get used to. Ghetsis did bring up a good point.. which led to another good point. This was going to happen to the rest of them. All of them were present, all of their legendaries were present. This wasn't going to end here. 

Knowing Ghetsis’s tendencies to.. crave control and his lack of care for other human beings. Turning him into a gigantic draconic hybrid with the ability to freeze over entire worlds.. this wasn't going to end well. 

“LOrD GhETsiS! M-may I speak to you? Outside? In private? Completely alone?”  
“....Sure??”  
“You know! To get away from. Everyone else! C-cause.. the rest of the house is so.. gosh dang inferior… to y o uuuuu.”  
“I suppose you're right. Come along then. It better be important.”  
“Other two! You take care of all this.. try not to feel bad at all. Try to repress any symptoms you feel. Please.”

“So. How has your day been?”  
“I've been stuck with these cowardly morons all day. How do you think it's been?”  
“Right. Um.. How are you doing emotionally?”  
“What kind of question is that??”  
“I don't know. Maybe you'd be… worried for the other members of the household? Going through pain?”  
“Please, the only one I somewhat care about is Giovanni and that's not saying much.”  
“Right.. how's your body temperature?”  
“Colress, what's going on?”  
“Okay okay… the truth is.. I'm worried about you?”  
“Worried about me??”  
“Yeah! All the stress of.. running Rainbow Rocket behind the scenes. Making Giovanni your future king must be difficult, along with being a ruler yourself.. stress isn't good on a person and I really c.. care about you, Lord Ghetsis..”

That sounded convincing enough, right?

“...Colress.”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“You always were the only Plasma member I cared about.”  
“...What?”  
“The sages are useless, most of the grunts betrayed me, Natural is a freak and a traitor. Yet you never seemed to waver.”  
“..Cause I care about you, Lord Ghetsis.”

Now he wasn't even covering up. He did catch himself caring for Ghetsis. He not only funded his research, he was a genuine outlet for Colress. He could just talk to Ghetsis as if they were equals. The grunts treated him as a boss and nothing else, and nobody else seemed to take him seriously. This was made abundantly clear by the rest of the Rainbow Rocket members.. Ghetsis grabbed Colress’s wrist and pulled him a bit closer. His hand felt strangely cold against him.

..

His hand felt cold.

HIS HAND FELT COLD.

The mood shifted in an instant once Ghetsis’s grip suddenly got tighter around his wrist. His hands only felt colder and colder. Ghetsis seemed to be staring into space with a look of.. awe on his face. Colress could notice parts of skin turning into a sickly grey color, as Ghetsis’s undamaged eye started glowing a bright yellow color.

“LORD GHETSIS, LET GO. PLEASE, SNAP OUT OF IT, LET ME G O”

The cold was turning frigid and causing actual pain to Colress’s arm. Ghetsis wasn't responding, just muttering something under his breath and slightly twitching as his body mutated and shifted. The grey kept spreading, his grip kept getting colder and tighter and Colress could swear he was getting taller. It might have just been fear and his clear feeling of a power imbalance manifesting. Colress was beginning to choke up as tears began falling down his face. He kept repeating “let go” “please” and “listen to me” as he tried to pry himself away, to no avail. This is exactly what he feared would happen. This would have been a spectacle to behold and document if h e wasn't on the receiving end of the pain. His hand started feeling numb until a feeling of pain returned in the form of newly made claws digging into him. Ghetsis (or whatever was before him now) seemed to snap back into reality as he finally let go of Colress. His breathing alone sounded like something inhuman. A looming beast taking a break from hunting its prey. Ghetsis stared down at him, with a wide grin spread across his face. It felt and observed its body, snickering to itself softly.

“It's happened.. It’s finally happened.. We’ve finally reached perfection. We feel.. powerful. We feel.. amazing..”

Colress tried to get himself up from his spot on the floor but was met with a slight kick from Ghetsis. 

“Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?~ You pathetic pile of flesh. We really did a number on you, didn't we? Bow to your god, weakling. Take a good look at us~”

Colress managed to get himself up. He felt sick and dizzy and his right arm went completely numb about ten minutes ago. He slurred his words while wiping away tears.

“So.. you got your wish, Lord Ghetsis.. is it worth it..?”  
“Oh this is more than worth it, my beloved scientist~ We must thank you”

It gripped onto Colress’s wrist again, causing him to cringe and yelp in pain. 

“Your pathetic little lab experiment created something better than you could have possibly imagined. We’re probably the best thing your so called Genius has created. And for that we must thank you.”

“...P-pathetic..?”

“Ghetsis” shoved him away towards the door, practically smacking him face first into it.

“Go do whatever it is you mortals do. We have destruction to reign. It's best you don't get in the way..”

In a blur of smoke and frost, “Ghetsis” had disappeared to who knows where. Colress stared at the blood dripping down the wrist he couldn't feel and slowly dragged himself back inside. He needed a break.. after all his so-called Genius had been keeping him soooo busy.. He hoped there was a cup of coffee waiting for him back at his lab.

Colress stumbled back into the manor, slamming the door on his way in. Immediately he saw Guzma panicking, staring at a mass of black and red swirling energy in the shape of a person. Great, still wasn't finished.

“UHHH, Science guy?? Little help here?!”

Colress came closer to get a good look at the figure. Freakishly tall for a human, the vague silhouette of horns and claws materializing, and only increasing in mass by the second. 

“Huh.”  
“Do you know how to stop it?!”  
“...No.”  
And with that he walked over to the front door and left, not saying another word. Guzma was left alone with whatever was happening to Lysandre and all he could do was hope. Hope and mentally write his will, and hope that Golisopod finds some value in whatever he leaves behind. The figure stood at a complete standstill and the darkness seemed to drip off of it like wax melting off of a candle. What remained looked like Lysandre but.. didn’t. Looking at him somehow made Guzma uncomfortable and a bit exhausted. The floor tile cracked beneath his feet and his eyes began glowing a bright blinding blue. 

“...Heeyyyyyy Lys.. You feelin’ okay?”

“....Guzma..”

“...please don’t go mad and kill me..?”

Lysandre slowly took a good look at himself, seeming blank and stoic like Gio did upon turning.  
Oh god oh fuck oh god oh fuck- 

“Dear god, I’m hideous”

“...What?”

“This is.. Disgusting.. And unpleasant.. And overall kind of tacky..”

“Oh thank god, you’re still kind of lucid. Any like.. Sense of bloodlust or..?”

“Bloodlust??”

“I dunno, I think Gio wanted to kill me. Do you wanna kill me?”

“Not you specifically”

“That’s.. Wow, that’s oddly comforting… Are you sure you aren’t feeling anything??”

“...Mostly pain..? Along with a nagging voice in the back of my head.. Keeps getting louder..”  
“Huh.. that sounds like it sucks.”  
“....”  
“What?”  
“....”

“Okay yeah, understatement of the fucking century. But at least you aren’t as bad as some of the others!”

Guzma gave him a quick pat on the back before audibly shuddering in horror. He looked at his hand and then back at Lysandre. He gave him another uneasy pat before quickly retreating his hand again. It seemed to lose all feeling for a quick moment before the rest of Guzma kind of.. Lost feeling. What could only be described as a wave of exhaustion and weakness.

“You know..”

“Don't say it”

“This horrendous form may have an.. upside”

“Don't you fucking dare”

Lysandre tried grabbing at him and even tried lunging at him a few times, while Guzma avoided him to his best ability. Surprisingly, avoiding a nearly eight foot tall man with weirdly long claws isn't easy. Yet eventually Guzma seemed to simply stop moving. He just stood in place, staring at the floor. 

“Ohhh, admitting defeat? How precious~”

Guzma looked up at him with.. quite literal stars in his eyes. A pair of what looked to be bat wings sprouted from his back as he began bolting and dashing around at alarming speeds. He eventually flew into a corner of the ceiling and curled up there, hissing at Lysandre down below. ‘Lysandre’ only snickered.

“You think that's gonna stop me?”


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, elsewhere

“...Shouldn't we be helping them, Cy???”  
“They'll tire themselves out. I'm in need of a break anyway.”

In the ventilation system sat Cyrus and a little rotom-dex. Cyrus seemed to have changed along with the other housemates, yet he didn't seem to.. mind. The two of them could hear the distant sounds of breaking and shattering from outside. Followed by banshee screaming and hissing from the ceiling.

“..Roto-Cy, they seem pretty persistent. Everything’s gonna be a mess!”  
“And?”  
“Giovanni’s gonna be maaaaddddd..”  
“Giovanni’s possessed.”  
“That means he’ll be even more mad!!”  
“That's his problem.”  
“....”

The sound of various beams going off was heard, as the house gently shook. Followed by even more crashing and screeching. 

“....Roto-Cyyyyyy.. it sounds really badddd…”  
“..Do I really need to?”  
“It would be nice if you did!”  
“I’m sure it would. What do I get out of it?”  
“....They could damage the stuff in your room!”  
“...Fine.”

Cyrus kicked open the vent and peeked his head out to witness the destruction. There was The White One and The Orange One, attempting to duke it out on the ceiling. The white one was dashing around with wings he. Suddenly had.. And the orange one using long sharp claws to dig itself into the walls and chase after the white one. Cyrus let out a long sigh before darkness began engulfing the room. 

“Roto-Cy!! How does this help??”  
“...Just wait..”

There was a loud thud as The Orange One fell to the ground from the ceiling.

“I thought you were gonna calm them down!! Roto-Cy, that's mean!”  
“Okay.”

Chains phased through the floor from seemingly nowhere, keeping Lysandre down. The white one and the orange one kept hissing at each other, even when separated. Scratch that, it's just the white one, the orange one’s just been glaring back at him. Interesting.  
Rotom glided over to the chained up Lysandre and gave him a little slap on the cheek.

“Bad!! Bad roommate! Sit and think of what you've done!”

Lysandre only growled at Rotom and attempted to break free and swipe at it.

“This is.. stupid.” 

Cyrus shrugged and kicked the tied up Lysandre in the stomach and watched as his eyes stopped glowing. He seemed to come back to his senses and looked around at the carnage he'd caused. Along with looking at Guzma, hanging from the ceiling by his feet.

“...I had something to do with this???”  
“Yup.”  
“Of course. This form is not only horrendously unattractive, but it's also apparently dangerous. seigneur donne-moi la miséricorde..”  
“The looks are what you're worried about?”  
“How could I not be?? The dark red hair is tacky, the horns, teeth and black marks on the skin look demonic and repulsive, and the height is not only difficult to work with but makes me look like.. AZ..”  
“I think it's an improvement, but that's not saying much.”  
“EXCUSE YOU??”  
“Nothing. You'll live.”  
“How come you aren't freaking out, little space cadet?”  
“Mocking me won't do anything. And, because I'm familiar with this feeling. I felt the constant presence of Giratina while in the distortion world. Before Giovanni recruited me. This is like that.. but more.”  
“Ohhhh.. so there's a reason you're like. That.”

Some sort of energy wrapped around Guzma and gently navigated him to the ground and held him down on the couch. 

“You've already bound me, this is just excessive.”  
“Oh. I'm not the one doing that.”  
“...You aren't ?”  
“No. I would've just left him there. He's not hurting anyone.”  
“Then who’s..”

Footsteps were heard slowly coming downstairs as the three were suddenly being glared at by Giovanni with a look that said he wasn't mad, just disappointed. There was dead silence as all four of them just sort of processed the carnage.

“So. We clearly have some things to discuss.”  
“What, the changes and transformations?”  
“No, managing the house- YES, THE CHANGES. Where are the rest of you, anyway?”

“Space cadet here has been in the ventilation all day, Ghetsis disappeared after a ‘talk’ with the scientist, and the Lover Boys left to go to their room about an hour ago.”

“The Green One’s gross. Do we have to look for him? Can't we just wait for either him or his corpse to turn up?”  
“I’d be fine with that! Just a moment of silence and distractions before we accept.. this..ugliness”

Cyrus clicked on the TV, that had somehow remained intact this whole time. Immediately, there was a breaking news report on screen. 

“BREAKING NEWS: Nimbasa City attacked by strange beast. City partially frozen over, casualties still being determined. The beast has yet to be relocated.”

“....”  
“......”  
“..We have many things to discuss.”

“...Why did I expect any different..”

Colress stared at his laptop as he read headline after headline. “Monster attack at Nimbasa City”, “Nimbasa City in ruins”, “Nimbasa City beast not yet identified”. Every article had blurry photo after blurry photo, but Colress could see them clear as day. That was his boss. That was the monster that he made himself. He sighed and laid his head down on his desk.

“Knew this would happen.. was just. Waiting for when..”

He stared at where his hand should have been. After the incident with Lord Ghetsis, it turned out to be damaged beyond repair. He used the excuse of being attacked by a wild Pokémon so Aether would agree to help him out. Who would believe him when he said the long dead leader of team plasma turned into a dragon and now he's paying for it? All that would get him is incarcerated. If they did believe him, he'd still probably get incarcerated for turning several terrorists and a mafia boss into beings that could rival the gods. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at his door. 

“....Come in..? Who on earth is still here..”

Standing at the door was a shorter man, attempting to cover his face with his hoodie. He seemed to be shaking slightly, and spoke very quickly.

“D-do you have a few minutes?”  
“...I’m sorry, who are you?”  
“Please, just let me c..come in first. I'll explain soon, I can't let him find me again..”

Something about his voice, demeanor and way of speaking seemed oddly familiar.. He still didn't trust whoever it was, but what was he supposed to do, just say no and possibly let this person die? That'd be terrible on his record. He begrudgingly moved out of the way and let them run in. He pulled back his hood once the door was closed and he recognized him near instantly. 

“Oh! Natural! It's certainly been a while-” 

N turned back to him to show his face was partially cut up and bruised, with hints of frostbite on his arms. He had fear in his eyes and his mannerisms, everything about him just felt.. scared and fragile.

“...Let me guess.. Nimbasa City..?”

N just nodded and stared at the floor. This kind of response was all too familiar.. he wasn't around as much back then, but he remembered occasionally heading over to the plasma base while Natural was still a kid. How he'd randomly seem to just shut down whenever he was upset. Sometimes just when Ghetsis spoke at all. It was something he never noticed until Ghetsis’s little stunt. He would have done something much sooner.. He should have done something much sooner.

“.....I can patch you up if you want. If you're okay with that.”  
“Why are you asking?”  
“Just in case you don't want me to touch you.. or something like that.”  
“Oh… yeah, it's fine..”

Everything was silent for a few moments. The only lights on in the lab were the TV and Colress’s laptop. All that was heard was the faint humming of electronics and the shuffling of the first aid kit. Even after N had been fully patched up, they both just. Sat. Neither of them had much to say. 

“Dr.Colress..”  
“You know you can just call me Colress..! If you want..”  
“Can I.. ask a quick favor of you?”  
“Of course! Whatever you need..”  
“Really? I don't want to ask too much of you. Especially not this late.. it's kind of.. big.”  
“...Go on..?”

N hesitated before reaching for the master ball in his bag. He gripped it rather tightly and slowly handed it over to Colress. Colress stared at it as the figurative gears turned in his head… he couldn't mean.. surely he didn't 

“I feel it would be a good way to.. maybe fight back against him? Next time he comes around that is.”  
“No no no no.. you can't.”  
“..What?”  
“It's way too dangerous and will probably end up doing more harm than good!! I've had enough trouble today dealing with all of this, I don't want you getting caught up in the mess, or even worse, contributing to it.”  
“.....”  
“....”  
“All I needed was Reshiram healed.. I'm sorry for asking..”  
“Oh! I can.. certainly do that for you.. I’m sorry, you.. startled me.”  
“..Ohhh, you thought I-”  
“Yeah.. yeah, I did.”  
“..When was the last time you slept?”  
“Huh?”  
“You just seem a little.. you look like a bit of a mess. No offense though! I'm just a little.. worried, is all.”  
“..Now that you mention it.. I should. Get some rest. I will if you do, I'm worried for you too..”  
“I can stay here?”  
“I'm not just going to leave you out there with.. him around. Take as long as you need..”


	5. Chapter 5

He barely remembered what happened that night, he just recalled lots of uncomfortable silence between the two of them before Colress eventually head upstairs and passed out. He hadn't woken up till later in the afternoon, maybe he was more exhausted than he thought.. He quietly head downstairs to see Natural making something for himself in the kitchen and Reshiram curled up by his couch. 

“..I see you two have made yourself at home.”  
“S-should I not have? I didn't really want to wake you.”  
“Oh, it's no problem! If anything, I'm relieved that you're doing well.”

The dragon whined from the other side of the room, glancing at N and then over at Colress. N suddenly looked worried.

“Oh yeah.. I was going to ask about that last night..”  
“What?? Ask about what?”  
“Marshmallow just noticed.. Your arm..”

Another thing Colress had forgotten about. This, weirdly enough had been something he remembers Ghetsis telling him about. How his son was an “inhuman freak that could speak to pokemon” or “without a human heart”. Colress assumed it was Ghetsis being unnecessarily harsh or delusional even, but here he was being proven wrong.

And Natural had apparently deemed his Reshiram “Marshmallow”..

“Oh.. it's nothing! Aether said the prosthetic should be ready in a few days.. it's no big deal, really !”  
“...Was it Father?”  
“....Yes it.. was your father..”  
“..I’m sorry..”

Last nights mood returned as quickly as it left. They were both back to uncomfortable somber silence, as they both seem to just. Reflect. On Ghetsis, what brought them here, what he was possibly going to do next.. any mention of Ghetsis seemed to act as a grim reminder of what has happened and what was going to happen..

These thoughts were cut short by the quiet beeping of Colress’s phone from his pocket. He took one look at the screen and the uneasy feeling in his gut only got worse. Incoming Call from Giovanni. What could he possibly want from him now? He seemed to blank out as he stared at the screen. Didn't answer, didn't decline. He simply stared at it until the call timed out and a text was sent. 

Unknown Number  
“Yo, Science Fuck. Boss needs you. Hurry unless you wanna get strangled again.”

Unknown Number  
“I mean. Unless you're into that.”

Unknown Number  
“Still. Come over. Kinda urgent”

The series of texts was finished off by a moon emoticon, followed by about three little skull emoticons. Great.. just great..

“..You know.. we can just leave. We can.. change our names, run away to Galar, I've heard it's nice. You can be.. Grant George. I can be Christopher Niosi! We can shred our credit cards, forget any of this ever happened, start a Wooloo farm-”

“Colress, calm down. We don't need to do any of that.”

“..A-a Wooloo farm sounds really nice..”

“I know it does, you will be fine. If anything bad happens, call me and I can bring in Marshmallow! I can take care of your place while you're gone!”

“...Are you sure? You've.. kind of been through a lot.”

“Relax, it'll be fine! It's the least I can do..”

“...If I don't come back, call the cops.”

The manor was.. silent. For once, everything seemed controlled and quiet. Each team leader was sitting in the living room, whether they were just taking a moment to process things or were forcibly chained up to avoid any more casualties or towns freezing over, there they all were. Waiting. Until the ‘Man Of The Hour’ finally arrived.

“We can get i-”  
“Sit down, Ghetsis.”

‘Giovanni’ snapped and the door seemed to swing open on its own. Colress stepped in and immediately wanted to leave upon entering. Wow, things had somehow gotten worse since the last time he was here. He didn't even think that could happen. 

[Gio] “I assume you know why we requested your-”

[Guzma] “WOAH, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM???”

[Gio] “Guzma, that's no way to speak to the only person who can possibly fix this..”

[Guzma] “Gio, he's missing an a r m. That doesn't just h a p p e n.”

[Colress] “Trust me, I don't mind.. I feel someone else could explain what happened better though, Harmonia.”

[Ghetsis] “Where do we come into this???”

[Colress] “Don't play dumb, Ghetsis. You know what y-”

[Gio] “ENOUGH. For the love of Arceus, can we get to the point??”

Everyone fell silent yet again.

[Gio] “Thank you. As you can obviously see, whatever ‘Colress Machine’ went off this morning has led to some.. undesired results.”

[Cyrus] “If we’re being honest. I don't mind much. Being with Giratina is nothing really. New to me.”

[Lys] “Good for you. You wouldn't understand having such a beautiful visage warped and ruined.. seeing as you look like… yeah..”

[Gio] “...Anyway. I assume the Doctor has come up with some sort of solution by now, right?”

[Colress] “......”

[Gio] “You’ve come up with a solution. Right?”

[Colress] “Of course!... It will just.. t-take some time to set up..”

[Gio] “Excellent! I wouldn't expect any different from someone like you.”

[Colress] “O-of course.. may just take a few.. days.. weeks…. Month at most..”

[Guzma] “A FUCKING MONTH? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME??”

[Colress] “Hey, I said at most!! I- To be fair I didn't know this was going to happen! While this is happening however..I’d suggest staying in the manor.. and having limited interaction with your teams until this is all sorted out.. AlsoTryNotToThinkAboutTheImplicationsOfImmortality..”

[Guzma] “What was that last bit-”

[Colress] “I’ll contact you when the solution is crea- SET UP. The solution is made, I don't need to make it. When it is. Set up.”

[Guzma] “Are we not acknowledging the last thing he said or-”

[Gio] “Thank you, Doctor. All I needed was confirmation, you will be called if anything else goes awry.”

[Guzma] “We’re really not talking about Science Fucks last statement??”

[Colress] “May I.. leave now? Anyone have anything else to say to me, Harmonia?”

[Ghetsis] “...We’re sorry about the arm? If anything this only proves you need to work on your resistance and your power..”

[Colress] “At least you tried, bye. I’ve had enough of you..”

[Ghetsis] “You really expect some sort of apology from us? You pitiful linear waste of space.”

Yet Colress was already out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short since Other characters actually start getting involved in the next coming chapters, some of which I forgot to tag ;-;
> 
> Hope this is good so far :)!


	6. Chapter 6

It was a.. slow night to say the least. Since the night of.. his disappearance, Sycamore considered every night slow. He was simply left to his own devices, day after day. No strange encounters in town with self proclaimed “hot young stars” in full red suits, no calls from Lysandre Labs to go check out his old friends newest prototype or even to just go watch his Litleo while he was “busy”. No excited young prodigies giving him updates on their Pokémon journeys. It was quiet and back to normal. He should appreciate normal, but he never really could. He had missed things being the way they were. He had missed him.

On certain tipsy or sleep deprived nights, Sycamore swore he saw him. Uncanny visions of his old friends body, holding him. Whispering to him. Toying with him. The visions would only ever repeat phrases from the past. Various things Sycamore remembered him saying, warped into something sinister. It was chilling and terrifying at first, but it's just another thing he's grown used to. 

He sat up from his desk and arranged all of his papers into a neat stack before heading off to his bedroom. He gave a tired wave to his Garchomp and made his way up the stairs. Just as he had reached his room he noticed two bright blue eyes, glaring at him through the dark of the night. The same blue eyes he knew and hated to love. He chuckled to himself before shouting out to the window.

“Why don't you join me in bed this time, mon  
cheri?~ Probably wouldn't be the first time you've watched me sleep.”

He stood and waited for a response from the hallucination. He might as well make light of the situation, seeing as the years have gone by and his grief hasn't lessened any. He saw what he would usually see in these attempted night terrors.. but different. It maneuvered its legs in through the window, wearing the usual suit pants he used to wear, but shorter, partially shredded, and ending in talons like that of a beast. Next came the hands, same difference. The usual imitation of Lys but with massive wing like hands and clawed fingers that looked like they could cut a man in half. Finally, his whole figure was revealed, to Sycamore’s confusion. This was Lysandre.. nothing he wasn't used to. Yet his clothes had been partially shredded to accommodate for the extra foot in height he'd grown. His talons and claws twitched as a matching tail revealed itself, swaying back and forth hypnotically. To top it all off, patches of void black coated his skin and dark horns curled around his head. Sycamore still tried to smile and treat it as nothing, despite the strange addition.

“Mon Amour, you're looking different.. Trying to impress me?”

“Augustine..”

It practically roared his name as it slowly stepped closer. It's voice bellowed and echoed and Sycamore couldn't help but notice it occasionally purred like a curious predator.

“Augustine.. mon seul vrai amour.. It's wonderful to see you again.~”

Odd. It had never addressed him directly. It was always ‘Professor’, added in to the repurposed and once sentimental phrases it would spew and tamper with… maybe it had been a while since he slept last.. he ran a test 

“..Say.. What are you doing here?”

“I know this may be a surprise, but I needed to see you again~. This world wasn't nearly as beautiful without you in it.”

Another new phrase, and one directly responding to what he asked.. He was.. worried to say the absolute least. This couldn't be the case though, he couldn't have come back.. right? He tried again

“What do you mean ‘without me in it’ ? Where have you been?”

“We Won, Sycamore. I. Won.”

“...What do you mean you won?” 

“I came from another reality.. One where Team Flare succeeded, and we purged the world of its ugliness..”

“I-is that so?”

Sycamore was trying to keep a collected and condescending tone with the thing like he usually did, but he was legitimately scared. It's never acted like this before.. He yelped and stumbled back as ‘Lysandre’ got closer to him.

“It was beautiful.. but it was all missing one. Very important thing..”

“...What was it missing?”

“You.”

Lysandre grabbed his wrist and he immediately felt sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was doing something to him, or the shock of it all was getting to him. He could feel his touch. It was holding onto him, grabbing him, feeling him. Any touch usually phased through him but this thing was holding him with a grip that didn't seem like it was letting go any time soon.

“I needed you. More than anything else, I needed you. And now, we can be together again!~”

“T-this can't.. You're dead.. this can't be happening!..”

Sycamore felt himself getting weaker and weaker. It was getting harder to fight back against the thing holding him and his breathing slowly turned to panicked gasps for air. All the while Lysandre held him close, lovingly embracing him. Completely unaware of the immense pain he was causing Sycamore by simply being there.

Sycamore used what little energy he had left to kick at Lysandre, never managing to do any harm or make any progress in freeing himself. Despite this, he kept going. Kicking and swinging and shouting various profanities at him while Lysandre only watched in disappointment.

“Why.. must you be.. so stubborn, Augustine?”

His hold on Sycamore tightened as Sycamore shrieked in pain and fear.

“I can assure you. I can keep you safe.. you won't need to leave my sight.. ever a g a i n.”

Sycamore’s screaming was abruptly cut off by Lysandre grabbing him by his face and kissing him. Lysandre was practically in heaven. The love of his life in his arms, looking just as beautiful as he remembered him. He got to do what he had wished he'd done for years. Sycamore on the other hand, had given up. All feelings had left him, as the world seemed to get blurrier and darker by the second. He closed his eyes and at least tried to enjoy his last few moments before he went limp in his captors arms.

Lysandre let go and looked into Sycamore’s eyes, lovingly. Yet he only looked back into a blank stare of emptiness. Sycamore still seemed to be blinking. He still had a heartbeat and was breathing fine enough, yet everything else about him seemed dead. He didn't move or speak or really emote at all, what could only be described as ‘Alive. But not Living’. His heartbeat had also slowed a great deal, which only worried Lysandre more. Lysandre let go of him, waiting for the life to return to his eyes but nothing happened. He sat. And waited. Sat. And waited. Staring at Sycamore waiting for some kind of sign that he was recovering, but there was nothing. Dead Silence.

An hour had passed before Lysandre decided to leave.. let someone else find the Professor’s body. Then he could wallow in his regret, but now he needed to leave. On his way out, he saw a box decorated with pink wrapping paper on the Professor’s doorstep. It would be wrong to open it without permission but he had already done many things in this house without permission, so why stop now. Curiosity got the better of him as he ripped open the package to find a master ball with a note taped to it. 

"Dear Professor,  
I'm sorry to drop this on you so suddenly, but after some thinking.. I feel that Xerneas would be better in your hands. She assisted me in my journey and I care about her a lot, but having something this powerful and potentially dangerous is.. a lot of pressure to be honest ÓvÒ.. As we could see from your old friend (P.S, sorry about your loss..). Hopefully she can contribute to your research a bit!! 

Love, Serena >v< <3"

An idea struck him.. The Doctor back in Alola.. Not only would he be bringing Augustine back.. he would live forever. They could share a perfect world together.. forever. Lysandre gently picked up Sycamore in his arms and was off in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note, major character death isn't tagged because it's temporary, if you think it should be uhh tell me)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this in a while ;;^^  
Been a little busy •~•

Colress had.. an eventful day.. to say the least. He'd accidentally turned several known criminals into borderline gods and he couldn't even properly research them without risking death. Along with the fact that one of his arms had been rendered useless by frostbite from his former boss (that he was really only working for cause of the pay). Colress slammed the door to his office open, ignoring the sleeping Natural and Reshiram on his couch and started working on a solution to all of this. Not only because he wants this to end as soon as possible, but because GioTwo would probably strangle him if they figured out he lied and didn't have some sort of set things back to the way they were. He stared at his computer. What would he even look for?? There have been no incidents like this before, at least none of which had been recorded. Maybe he could look into the legendaries and their mythos..? It was getting harder to keep his eyes open. His mind wandered with somewhere he could possibly start as he stared blankly at the screen, not comprehending a word of the endless legends and backstories to gods he didn't have a care in the world about. Slowly he drifted off to sleep-

CRASH

Well that certainly woke him up.  
He looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the noise to see a pretty obvious hole in his wall, and the silhouette of some kind of Beastly man. A head of what seemed to be lions mane with curved horns peeking out from each side. The man towered over him and walked closer and closer, carrying something in his arms. Wait a minute.. this was one of the fusions he created! Yeah.. that's right. The philanthropist and quote unquote “Inventor” from Kalos. Fused with the god of.. death, if he was thinking of the right legendary. This probably wouldn't end well for him..

“Good evening, Doctor. We have a request.”  
The man said rather monotonously as he dropped what he was carrying onto the tile floor. A limp and lifeless body of a well known professor from the same region, and a master ball decorated with heart stickers.

“..You don't mean-”  
“Silence. I'm unaware of my dreadful new “abilities”, and accidentally ended up killing my one true love in this horrible world.. I have a favor to ask of you, doctor. It's only fair after you Ruined My Beauty.”  
“...I can't! Neither of the patients are.. consenting and that could end up in a lot of.. trouble. I'm not a monster, I at least want consent! Plus, I can't just go around creating godlike beings out of men like some kind of Mad Scientist! I'm sorry to say but I have to refuse-”

Before he could even finish his sentence, he was met with a hand gripping tightly around his throat. He not only felt like he was being strangled, but like the energy was leaving him. All emotion and stamina he'd had left felt like it was being sucked out of him.

“Doctor. Perhaps you misunderstood me. It’s. Only. Fair. After what you did to Me.”

Colress slurred with what little energy and thought process he had left in him.

“Onlyyyy.. fairrrr..”  
“Yes, that's right~ It’s only fair. Meaning you'll help me with this.. Favor?”  
“....Hhh okayyy.. whatever ya say, lord.. not. Lord Ghetsis. Not Ghetsis..”

He was delirious and barely processing what was going on before he was dropped to the floor like a toy the beast had gotten bored with. His energy returned to him, but only partially. He still felt shaky and jittery and woozy, to the point where he didn't think about his actions or their consequences.

“What a good little doctor! I'll be back soon. If my professor isn't restored to his former glory than I'll finish what I'd started. Au revoir, “Doctor”.”

The praise clouded his mind as he slid the master ball into the slot where he'd placed the others just hours ago. He dragged the professor’s body close to the machine, making sure he was close enough to be affected by whatever fault in his machine had caused all this mayhem in the first place. And with the push of a button, the process repeated yet again. Colress stared at the machine, barely registering what he’d just done.

Once the process was over, he haphazardly pulled out the master ball and dropped it to the ground, letting it open and deploy the legendary within it. 

…

Empty. Again. Figures.

He stared at the man lying unconscious on his floor as plants began to grow around him, strong enough to seep and crack through his labs tile flooring. The plants eventually encased the Professor in a cocoon of sorts. After a brief pulse of glowing blue light gleamed through the cocoon, the plants retracted themselves and revealed the same Professor, but changed like the rest of them. 

There were two large antlers sticking out from his head, covered in a variety of colorful jewels. The man’s legs had been replaced by black, almost fluffy deer legs that increased his height quite a bit. And to top it all off, there were blue patches covering parts of his skin.   
As a reasonable scientist, Colress should have let the patient wake up on his own. Let him process his own surroundings first before interfering and seeing which approach would be best to keep the subject calm and collected. Colress however, had crossed the line of “Reasonable Scientist” after getting his life forces drained from him. He leans down next to the man and starts petting the fuzz on his new legs. He didn't necessarily know why he was doing this.. it just seemed like it would be nice. The professor slowly began waking up, but Colress was too caught up in the fuzz to notice, or really care.

“Ugh.. Lys.. what did y-... Who are.. you?”  
“I’m Colresssss.. your science.. plasma.. team plas.. I'm Colress. Scientisttt..”  
The mix of sleep deprivation and life drainage was getting to him, and fast.

“...Excuse me??”  
“.....Scientist… Me… You… deer. I made.. deer!...I think.”  
“..What do you mean by thAAAA OH GOD”

He attempts to stand up and immediately falls over. He observes his new form frantically, pinching himself over and over to “wake himself up.'' All the while, Colress stares at him with a blank smile.

“Y O U.”

“...Yeah. Colress.”

“YOU.. DID THIS TO ME??”

“..Prettttyy surrreee. Not the firrrrst time.”

“Not the fir-... Y..You changed Lysandre into that.. thing too.. didn't you?”

“Orange one..? Bird? Yeaahhhh..”

“....”

Sycamore stared into Colress’s eyes, expecting a reaction out of him. Something. All he got was a spaced out smile accompanied by Colress swaying from side to side. Side to side. Siiide to-

“You.. Why Would You..”

Sycamore was at a loss for words with the man as he gripped onto his shoulders, tight. Partially to try and get an answer out of him, and partially because his legs bent a whole different way now. Something he hoped he wouldn't need to get used to.  
Colress suddenly felt a boost of energy and was suddenly aware of the situation again. He stared at this man in the eyes, now shining a bright blue. He was slowly taking in what he had done to this.. innocent man who had no association with rainbow rocket. No association with any of the evil teams to his knowledge. No knowledge that Lysandre was even alive.

“..You have really nice eyes..”

Okay maybe he was still not thinking very clearly.

Sycamore gripped onto him tighter and stumbled forward a bit. Colress went from simply regaining lost energy to feeling he was partially having a sugar rush.

“You’re.. you’re Sick.”

“LOOK!”  
He shouts a bit too loud and enthusiastically   
“I h-have!! A perfectly reasonable! Explanation for this!!”  
“Really?? You have a reasonable explanation for This??”  
“YOU KNOW! That Lysandre guy!! You mentioned a bit ago?? The real big giant bird man who was strangling me a few minutes ago and now that I think about it you-wouldn't-have-even-seen-that, is getting your life energy drained the same as dying or are you still awake in th-”  
“Get to the point.”  
“I’m sorry, I'm really energized. Anyway, he said he accidentally killed you because I fused him with your regions god of Death.. through no.. fault of mine.. of course.”  
He’s stammering over his words and talking incredibly fast.

“So.. this was a way to bring you back.. and also not get murdered by the giant bird man..”

Sycamore just stared at him, gripping onto his shoulders as tight as he could. He was dumbfounded, at least at what he could understand from Colress rambling a mile a minute. Colress was shaking his hands around and slowly began bouncing in place. He attempted to say something but it spilled out as a fast jumble of random words.

“...Pardon, mon amie?”  
“LET-GO-OF-ME-FOR-A-SECOND”

Sycamore does so immediately, causing both of them to stumble back and end up on the floor.

O k a y.. I was trying to say.. I might need to.. keep you here for a while.”

“You might what?”

“Well.. If anyone outside sees you… Welllll-”

“...I see your point.. What about uh.. You Know Who?”

“I’ll just tell him I need a few more days to.. Fine Tune your Details-”

“Do not say it like that.”

“Alright. Just say I need to.. perfect the process.. that better?”

“I guess.”

“You'll just need to act! ….Unconscious whenever he shows up!”

“.....”

“......”

“....I mean… Okay then..”

They both just.. sat in silence on the floor. The only noise in the room being Colress’s feet tapping on the floor… and Colress awkwardly whistling to himself… and Colress just generally not staying still.

“Could I.. ask you something, mon cherie?”  
“yES! I-I mean.. yeah go ahead.”

“Lysandre.. How is he still alive?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character? Oh boy!   
Sorry I neglected this for so long, life’s been busy

Archer sat on his couch, blankly staring at the TV. It's been years since his last attempt at bringing back Team Rocket and it hadn't gone well. He'd been deemed a wanted and known criminal in multiple regions, his team had abandoned the original ideals of Team Rocket, yet worst of all. He hasn't seen Giovanni in all those years. His fearless leader who always knew what to do and when to do it! And he left him behind. For twelve years.   
He’d come back.. some day. One day Giovanni would call back to him. Appreciate him being loyal to him even after all these years.. He would.. he'd just have to wait it out for now… With his one room apartment and.. instant noodles.. and inability to get a job because he's a wanted criminal.. For now he’d just stare at whatever was on TV..Some breaking news report from some tropical region.. mysterious figure spotted by some kind of wormhole or space anomaly..   
Hey that looks kind of like-bOSS??

It was a quiet day in the mansion.. surprisingly. Guzma had gone out to talk to his team, Lysandre had left… unexplained. Those were the two major annoyances out of the way. Giovanni sat in the living room, staring at the floor. The only annoyance he had to deal with was in his own head. And even then, Mewtwo was strangely quiet. It was simply just a slow day for everyone. 

POUND POUND POUND

Keyword being was.  
Something or someone was pounding on the door like their life depended on it. That someone was also shouting muffled insults from behind the door in a voice Giovanni vaguely recognized..

“I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!.. probably.. I’VE PRACTICALLY BEEN ON SOME KIND OF WILD GOOSE CHASE AROUND THIS REGION LOOKING FOR YOU.”

The voice and tone were familiar but he couldn't quite pinpoint who it was..

“..Silver?”  
“..... Silver..?.. SILVER?? ALL THESE YEARS I WAIT FOR YOU AND STAY LOYAL TO YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER ME??”  
“Of course I do..!...Proton?”

The voice behind the door didn't even say anything this time around. Just a loud and obvious grumble of annoyance and a kick to the door was heard. Followed by.. several more kicks to the door in petty anger.

“..The door’s open.”

There was a short silence before the man slowly opened the door and revealed himself, practically posing with confidence. More silence.  
Giovanni only reacted with a quiet “oh..”

“NOW DO YOU REMEMBER?? YOUR MOST LOYAL EXECUTIVE THAT YOU LEFT BEHIND AT THE RADIO TOWER?? TO MAKE A COMPLETE AND UTTER EMBARRASSMENT OF NOT ONLY HIMSELF BUT TEAM ROCKET ITSELF??? REMEMBER?”

“...Are you tearing up?”

“MAYBE I AM. I-IT.. IT ONLY GOES TO SHOW HOW.. TERRIBLE YOU ARE FOR LEAVING US-”

Suddenly, Giovanni had an idea. (Along with a way to stop him from screaming)

“..How would you like to work for me again?”

The screaming immediately stopped and Archer stood still in the doorway, looking frozen in his “Confident” pose. In a split second he slumped over and looked like he was about to start crying.

“You mean that, boss?”

“Um.. Yes.. I even have something.. planned. For you.”

Gio grinned, but only for a moment before Archer nearly lunged for the couch to hug him… Ohh.. he’s That executive..

Archer was practically shouting through his tears

“IM SORRY FOR EVERY OTHER THING I SAID I’D LOVE TO WORK WITH YOU AGAIN. I MISSED YOU A LOT.. YOU’LL BE SUCH A GREAT LEADER, SO MUCH BETTER THAN WHATEVER TEAM PROTON’S TRYING TO BUILD!! I MISSED YOU D- BOSS!”

Giovanni noted that last sentence about Proton, he’d deal with him later.. two birds with one stone. For now he just had to awkwardly pat Archer on the back and try to pry himself out of this strangely tight hug. Archer finally pulled back and smiled at Giovanni… and he only now seemed to get a good look at him.

“..What happened to your-”  
“Do you want to work for me or not?”  
“Of course, boss.”

Archer didn't say anything else about it. Only stared at Gio’s new.. features as he spoke.

“You’re willing to do. Anything. For me, right?”  
“Yes boss..”  
“Good, good. And you mean, anything?”  
“Anything..”  
“Capture a legendary pokemon for me.”  
“What?”  
“Any legendary. Retrieve one for me and I’ll let you work for me again. How does that sound?”

Archer hesitated for a moment before standing up and eagerly heading out the door.

“ANYTHING FOR YOU, BOSS! I WON’T LET YOU DOWN!”

He runs out and slams the door behind him and Giovanni makes sure to lock it. He sat back down only to notice Cyrus who definitely wasn't there a few moments ago.

“Do you really expect him to get anything for you?”  
“..How did you- nevermind. It works out for me either way! Either he brings me back the good stuff or he dies trying, meaning I won't have to deal with him anymore.”  
“Huh. Smart. What do you even need another legendary for? You’re already one.. I guess.”  
“Was originally just going to use the doctor's machine again and send him out into the world, another way to get rid of him. But with what he said about Proton.. I may have a reason to keep him around.”

Gio chuckles to himself as he heads upstairs. Cyrus sits on the couch as Rotom makes his way out of Cyrus’s pocket. 

“Roto-Cy!! What about your admins? Maybe tell them about what happened to you? That you accomplished your goal in a way? Maybe you could fuse them w-”

“I told them not to look for me. I meant it. If things go my way, I’ll never be seeing them again.”

Rotom only reacted with a little “:(“ showing up on his screen. He didn't know what he expected.


End file.
